


Gentleman

by CastielsCarma



Series: Supernatural Stay at home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean has made a bet with Cas - no kissing for a week. He'd totally win this, Cas would break first. No sweat.This story continues with the ficlet The Bet.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Stay at home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699483
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of SpnStayAtHome challenge from Tumblr.
> 
> Today's prompt was Gentleman.

Cas stands in the doorway before he leans a shoulder on the frame. He does it casually, crosses his arms while wearing that smirk on his face.

Dean practically vibrates with anticipation. 

It had started out as a silly bet, that Dean couldn't last a week without kissing Cas. 

Cas had just nodded and said he'd be fine without kissing Dean for a week.

Seven days, one hundred and sixty-eight hours. It would be totally doable, especially when sleep would shave off a lot of those hours. A week would sail by or so Dean had thought.

Dean curses his stupid mouth. He hadn't settled for no kissing, no, he had to ask for _specifics_. To be fair he had just wanted to make sure that touching was still on the table, cause frankly, he knew that if he couldn't touch Cas, he might as well have given up then and there. Of course, Cas wouldn't have stipulated such a thing. Cas was not cruel.

Cas uncrosses his arms as he slowly walks up to Dean. “You done with washing Baby?”

“Yeah, she's perfect. Waxed, did the leather seats. The whole affair.”

“Mm, we need to give her an air freshener. She'll be as good as new when we hand her over.”

Dean glares at Cas. “We ain't putting such a thing in Baby. Over my dead body. The only fragrance she needs is the one from freshly waxed leather.” He grits his teeth. “There will be no handing over of anything.”

“Sam might want to hang an air freshener in Baby. I'll be certain to drop the idea.”

Dean mutters a curse under his breath. If he lost, he'd agreed that Sam would drive Baby for a week. That's practically an eternity. It's not that he doesn't trust Sam, it's just that he drives Baby _better_. He's more careful, honors her quirks and her mechanics. 

“You couldn't pick yourself?”

“What would be the fun in that?”

Cas nuzzles in close and leaves a hot kiss on Dean's jaw.

Dean lets out a sigh. He's missed Cas' despite their stupid bet and the no-kissing thing. Sweat and that scent that is Cas alone – the salty ocean, the dark night and something primal and _old_ – mingle sweetly, hitting Dean as he inhales. He backs off and trails his fingers over Cas' cheek. “How many days left?”

Cas digs a hand in his jeans pocket, fishes out his phone. “Five days, five hours and seven minutes.”

“Five fucking days left? Gimme that!” He grabs Cas' phone, looks at the screen. The numbers blaze at him, starkly in their truth. He hands the phone back to Cas. “How do I know that you're not... I don't know – “

Cas voice is smooth, an amused lilt to it. “You're asking me if I'm cheating?”

“Are you?”

“I don't need to resort to cheating.” The answer comes quickly.

Dean huffs out a breath. “We can just call it quits, both of us. No harm done. We continue as we were.”

Cas stills, an interesting gleam in those azure eyes of his. 

Dean continues, his hand splayed on Cas' chest. “I know you missed this, Cas. My kisses on your skin, lips tasting you, nipping at the corner of your mouth until you open up and I plunge in. Tasting you, my hands all over your body, but more importantly the _taste_. And you can take me, I'd be hot and wanting, hell, I am right now. You could claim me with that hot mouth of yours, not just my lips no, but all of me. I'm a freaking buffet, Cas.”

Cas breathes out heavily, his finger following Dean's jawline. 

“I have missed your kisses. But _you_ are still here.” Cas' other hand clasps around Dean's neck and squeezes gently.

The warmth of his body is almost too much. If Dean thought he was vibrating with excitement before, now he's practically transforming to another state of being entirely. Fuck, this is almost like some odd form of edging. 

“I am here, yeah.” Dean's voice is husky with need and he clenches his fist to combat the sudden need to screw everything, let Cas win and just kiss him. Sam can drive Baby. The wrongness of that sentence is just... well, wrong. But no one has said that Dean Winchester is not stubborn. 

Five fucking days. Maybe he can knock himself out with something. That wouldn't be considered cheating... just creative.

Cas leans in even closer to Dean, his' lips brushing against his ear.

Goosebumps rise on Dean's arm and the tiny hairs at the back of his neck are all in attention. Maybe he'll win after all, maybe _Cas_ will be the loser. 

“Want to make an amendment to the bet, Cas?”

Cas turns slightly, so he can speak straight to Dean's face. “No, I'll be fine if I lose. I promise to watch a show of your choice for six months.”

Dean clears his throat, tearing his eyes off those lush lips. “Even the bake-off ones.”

“I tell you, if you've seen one, you've seen them all, but yes, even if it's a bake-off one. I honor my promises... and bets.”

“So no white flag, mm?”

Cas smiles and turns to the side again. His words are a soft whisper at Dean's ear. “We will finish this when you yield. And you _will_ yield.”

He takes a step back from Dean, nods. “I'm a gentleman. I honor my promises.”

Dean lets out a frustrated noise. “Seriously, Cas?”

Cas' smile breaks into full-blown laughter. “Seriously, Dean. Come, dinner's ready. Don't want your steak to get cold.”

Dean curses but follows Cas nonetheless. 

Five fucking days left.


End file.
